


Quench the Blade

by Geist



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Accidental Exposure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Sharing, Bodysuit, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Catgirl, Corset, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, Electricity powers, F/F, FaceFucking, Flame Powers, Forced Orgasm, Gormotti, Group Sex, Hotdogging, Kissing, Lesbian, Lingerie, Magical Pleasure, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Sling Bikini, Spanking, Stockings, Tail Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo, Yuri, blade - Freeform, blowjob, butt plug, cock growth, electrostim, facesitting, fantasising, heat - Freeform, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Nia’s in heat again, but this time it’s brought with it a strange aspect of her Blade physiology: a tattoo on her womb that makes her feel very funny when she touches it. Can her friends help her with her heat and find a way to get rid of this weird new mark?
Relationships: Nia/Pyra/Mythra/Brighid/Morag/Pandoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Quench the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Nia's dreams were full of a yearning that could not be satisfied. Flickers of pink and scarlet, a pressure all around her, need and warmth and breathlessness. Intimations of fingers, tongues and...other things. Flesh, above all else.

She awoke, sweaty, uncomfortably hot, with the blankets twisted around her and a vague but very present need for something. She feared she knew what it was, and dipped a hand beneath the blankets to check. Reaching between her legs, her fingers came away sticky. She flopped back against the pillows and groaned.

"Of course. It would be right now. Right at the most inconvenient-"

Nia had gone into heat. She generally did, around this time of year, though she never could predict how early or late it'd come upon her. It meant a week or two of frustration, moodiness, and furtive midnight explorations in a bid to cure herself of at least some of her cravings, never very successfully.

She growled, hauled herself out of bed and took a look at herself in the mirror, evaluating the damage. There was the usual faint flush in her cheeks, above her breasts and on her stomach. Her grey-furred ears seemed twitchier than usual. Her skin had a bit more of a glow to it: a slight benefit, she supposed. It hardly made up for the drawbacks. All fairly normal, really. She'd just have to deal with it, and keep her tattoo covered up.

Nia was looking away from the mirror when she ran the last thought through her head once more, and snapped her attention back to her reflection. Tattoo? What tattoo?

It was just above her crotch, a pink, curvy design reminiscent of a heart. Instead of converging at the base, the two halves turned away from one another, spiralling back up and around, thickening until they terminated in curled, comma-like shapes. Similarly, where the curves usually joined at the top, here they brushed past one another and continued on into the body of the tattoo, breaking into multiple fronds. Two orchidian offshoots sprouted from each lobe of the 'heart', stems bent low with what looked like abstract fruits or petals, ripe and full. In the centre of it all, a circle, its border transfixed at evenly spaced angles by wiggly little lines.

The thing seemed to shine with its own internal light. "What the bloody hell is that?" Nia asked herself, and brushed a finger across it.

It was like she'd been hit in the stomach with a powerfully aimed but very soft cushion. The shock left her panting, bent low with her knees together and her feet pigeon-toed. Her pussy tingled, and she had a hand between her thighs before she realised what she was doing and pulled it away, ashamed.

"Holy fuck," she muttered. Steadying herself, she straightened up, took a breath.

"No need to panic. It doesn't seem dangerous. Just have to figure out what it is. Right."

Ten minutes later she was dressed in her usual yellow jumpsuit, marching down the inn's upstairs hallway. She stopped outside a door and hammered on it.

"Pyra?" she called. "Mythra? I need a word with one of you."

The door opened a crack, and Pyra peered out, a sleep mask resting in her red hair.

"Nia?" she said, stifling a yawn. "Little early, isn't it?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure."

Pyra admitted her, and Nia made sure to shut the door tight behind herself, bolting it for good measure.

"Look at this," she said, dragging her jumpsuit off her shoulders and peeling it down so that it hung off her hips.

"Very nice," said Pyra, staring at her chest. "I didn't realise you thought about me that way, though."

Nia realised she'd forgotten to put on a bra. She flushed fiercely, shook her head, pointed downwards. "Not those! Look, down here, near my - you see it. This thing!"

Pyra looked. "Yeah? Your body's Gormotti, right? So you've gone into heat."

"Yes, I know that, I've only been dealing with it ever since I was old enough to."

"Right, so you're a little more uh, aroused than usual. And that's made your mark manifest."

"My what?"

"Wait, you've seriously never - you haven't seen your mark before?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Well, I mean - even if it was just a crush. Or someone you might have - wow, okay. Mythra?"

Pyra changed shape, her hair becoming long and blonde, her clothes elegant white, slashed through with glowing turquoise accents. Mythra smirked at Nia.

"The mark’s meant to bond Blades and Drivers who are ah, more than Blade and Driver, if you get me. It usually shows up if you're around someone you're interested in for a while. But I guess, with your situation."

"Right. I don't have a driver. And my previous one-"

Pyra returned for a second, and gave her a sad, understanding nod, before she became Mythra again.

"And I've been on the run since then, with just Dromarch, and we don't...we're not that way with each other."

"But recently, you've been with us." Mythra tilted her head, grinned slyly at Nia. "Someone you're interested in?"

Nia didn't think it was possible to blush any harder, but she managed it. "Well, you and a lot of the other blades are very-" she blurted "and Morag, she's got that way about her, like you'd do anything if she told you to - and Zeke might be an arse but he's got all those muscles and the whole eyepatch thing..."

“Wow, girl," Mythra said. "You've got it bad."

Nia shook her head. "No, look, I really don't think that way. You're my teammates first and foremost. Look," she added, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "if this thing is meant to bond Blade and Driver, how come when I touch it I feel, uh, how it's presumably supposed to make you feel?"

"Really? You do?" Pyra reappeared, raised her eyebrows, genuine surprise in her expression. "That's weird. Wonder if I-"

She reached out, pressed her index finger to the middle of the rayed circle. Nia gasped. She felt the same sensation as before, less powerfully, though it was intensifying the longer Pyra held her fingertip there.

"Pyra - ooh - Pyra, wait."

"Sorry," Pyra said, taking her hand back. "I've never seen that, though. Maybe it's because you're a Driver and a Blade. Or because of the other thing."

Nia frowned. "Great, one more thing to make me a freak."

"You're not a freak," said Pyra, gently, "and we care about you. If you're worried about your mark, it'll probably disappear when your heat does."

"Just another thing to deal with, I suppose. I'll ride it out."

"Welllll," said Mythra, as Pyra shifted back into her. "If you were to come by, say, after dinner tonight, we might be able to help you out a little. I’m not having you get distracted in the middle of a fight, okay?"

"Help? How?"

"Oh, we've got some ideas." Mythra became Pyra again.

"You're not alone anymore, Nia," she said, with a radiant smile. "See you later."

Adverse weather that day kept their group from moving on, so Nia hung around the inn, checking her armour and kit, or talking to whoever she came across. Anything to keep her mind off the insistent need that had her constantly biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together whenever there was no one around.

Pyra and Mythra's promise to help wasn't relaxing her either. Rather, she found her mind drifting to fantasies about what exactly their help would entail. Probably just the Blade version of 'the talk', she guessed, grinning to herself. Nothing she didn't know already. Or maybe it'd be a bit more practical. Maybe they'd give her a dildo. Maybe they'd *give* her a dildo. Maybe the dildo they gave her would be strapped to their crotch, and Pyra would lovingly strip her down, kiss her nipples and lick her pussy. Then Mythra would shove her face first against the wall and shove that moulded plastic deep into her cunt, tugging on her hair and biting at her ears...

Nia snapped out of her reverie when she realised that a faint but potentially noticeable damp patch had appeared at the crotch of her jumpsuit. She looked around wildly, jumped up from the table she was sitting at and bolted, shamefaced, to her room.

She washed with cold water, changed into a spare suit, and resisted the urge to dwell further on her daydreams. Self-control was everything.

The stormy morning drifted into a grey, humid afternoon that did nothing to help Nia with her urges. Evening rolled in, and she impatiently ate dinner with the others. Pyra and Mythra left the table a little before her, Pyra giving her a clandestine wink as they passed.

To allay suspicion, Nia went to her room first, then strolled back down the hallway in such an exaggeratedly casual manner that anyone spotting her would have been instantly suspicious. Reaching Pyra and Mythra's room, she knocked.

“Nia?” came Mythra’s voice.

“It’s me,” Nia confirmed. She heard a bolt shoot back, and the door opened a crack. She slipped through.

Inside, the reason for the secrecy became clear.

“Come in,” Mythra said. “And shut the door.” Nia swallowed and kicked the door closed behind her.

Mythra was dressed in a bra, panties, suspender belt and stockings, and nothing else. Her lingerie was white lace, sheer almost everywhere save for around her nipples and crotch. Pyra, when she appeared, was dressed exactly the same, except hers was a dark red.

“How do we look?” she asked, turning so that Nia could take in everything. The panties turned out to be a thing, the rear-string disappearing between Pyra’s ample buttocks.

“Umm,” said Nia.

They weren’t alone. Three more people cast hungry eyes over Nia, each of them as undressed - or more so - as Mythra and Pyra.

“Good evening, Nia,” said Brighid.

“Hey!” Pandoria chirped. “Bet you didn’t expect to see me tonight.”

Brighid wore a sling bikini in the same blue as the frozen flames that covered her legs and arms, serving her as stockings and gloves. It was barely more than a bifurcated ribbon, stretched taut over her graceful body. A silver ring around her core crystal bound it together, the straps coming down over her shoulders tied to it, while two more descended over her breasts, flaring out just enough to keep her nipples hidden before descending down her stomach to merge at her crotch.

Pandoria hadn't bothered with anything nearly so fancy. She stood naked except for her glasses and a pair of tight black shorts, which were, Nia noticed, printed with a pattern of yellow lightning bolts. She put her hand on her hip and swayed, grinning, her electrode-tipped tail flicking behind her. Bare-chested, she proudly thrust out her pert little tits, letting Nia take a good long look.

The room's final occupant hadn't said anything yet. She kept herself stiff and straight, hands behind her back, surveying the Blades like a commander with her troops. Out of all of them, Morag was the only human, and despite her bearing, possibly the lewdest of them all. She wore her tall cap of office, and her waist was cinched in by a tight leather corset. A shelf bra built into it held her breasts high and did nothing to conceal them. Her legs were slightly parted, bare pussy unashamedly on display, her pink inner lips peeking from between her outer petals. A holster strapped to her thigh held a black riding crop, to complete the look.

"So this is your solution to my problem?" Nia said. "Some sort of orgy? Not that I'm averse, but-"

"But your heat's all about breeding, right?" said Mythra. "So you need something to satisfy that."

"I thought you might just have a potion."

"I suppose you could call it a potion," Mythra said. "Eventually." She became Pyra again.

"Now don't freak out," said Pyra.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out? Not like I'm surrounded by five of my half-naked friends who all have a certain look in their eye, or anything. Perfectly normal."

"No, not about that. About this." Pyra nodded at Brighid and Pandoria. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready," said Brighid.

"Yup!" Pandoria chirped, bouncing on her toes.

"Then let's do this."

Their core crystals glowed. Nia expected Pyra to return control to Mythra, but nothing seemed to happen. Until she looked down at Pyra's crotch, where a distinct bulge was growing under her panties.

"Bloody hell!"

Likewise, the fabric of Pandoria's shorts was stretching around a sizable swelling. Brighid's was the most obvious. Her bikini was being pushed away from her crotch, something thick and fleshy behind it, constantly growing until the fabric couldn't contain it anymore. The biggest cock that Nia (out of very few) had ever seen sprang out from between the straps of Brighid's swimsuit, hard and twitching, outlined with a faint nimbus of blue flame.

Pandoria yanked down her shorts, baring a prick studded with miniature versions of the glass electrodes that tipped her tail and were her shoulders. Sparks intermittently zapped between them, and when she curled an experimental hand around her new appendage, the current crawled up her fingers.

And Pyra's, when she tugged aside her panties, unable to pull them down past her garter straps, looked normal, insofar as Nia's limited experience allowed her to judge. It was shorter than Brighid's, but fatter. When she became Mythra, its dimensions swapped, turning longer but much more slender.

"Impressed?" Mythra asked, swaying her hips so that her dick swung back and forth. Nia followed its tip with her eyes.

"I...had no idea we could do that," said Nia, swallowing nervously. She realised she was standing with her thighs clamped together. Her need rose up from her privates, into her stomach. Her panties felt damp and sticky against her skin.

"You've changed forms before, haven't you?" Morag asked, speaking for the first time. She seemed to have absolutely no interest in the Blades' newly sprouted appendages. "Surely this is no different."

"Yes, my whole body, sure, but I never added new parts."

"Now you know differently."

"So how about it, Nia?" Pyra asked. "Want us to try and give you some relief?"

Nia froze, decorum and anxiety clashing with lust. Lust won.

"Alright. Just this once."

Pyra and Pandoria cheered, Brighid smiled, and even Morag allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch upwards a few millimetres. They closed in on her, surrounding her on all sides, running their hands over her, up and down the ribs of her jumpsuit. Pyra took the front, and startled her with a kiss, locking lips with her and slipping her tongue into her mouth without any warning. Nia's eyes shot wide open, then, as she realised how good Pyra's tongue felt tussling with hers, she let them slide shut again. Tentatively, she reached out and embraced Pyra, then, a moment later, Mythra. How strange it felt to hold someone as their body subtly remodelled itself under your touch. Mythra's kiss was gentler, and she let Nia take the lead. She drove her tongue into Mythra's mouth, exploring with greater ferocity as her desire took over.

Pandoria gripped Nia's arse, squeezing tight, and she yelped into Mythra's mouth. From behind, Brighid cupped her tits, lifting them under her jumpsuit, rolling them in her swelteringly warm hands. Morag thrust firm fingers between her thighs, pushing upwards, and Nia whined, helpless to keep herself from rutting against them.

"We must teach you some discipline," Morag said. "I could make you cum right now, couldn't I?"

Please do! Nia wanted to scream, and only her clinch with Mythra saved her from embarrassing herself. When Morag relented, Nia broke it, panting. Mythra became Pyra and swapped with Brighid. Nia melted into the heat of her kiss, while Pyra tugged at the collar of her jumpsuit.

"Uh, Nia, how does this...?"

"Oh-" Nia reluctantly parted from Brighid for a moment "-there's a catch, you have to sort of twist - mmmph."

Brighid decided that was enough explanation, and returned her tongue to Nia's mouth while Pyra figured out Nia's improbable clothing. Eventually, she managed it, and Nia felt her suit loosen around her shoulders. Hands descended upon it from all angles, dragging it down her body, baring her bit by bit. Pandoria tagged in from kissing duties, and her lips and tongue set up a staticky tingle in Nia's. Brighid, Pyra and Mythra had been careful to avoid rubbing their dicks against Nia, but Pandoria was shameless. She threw her tail around Nia's denuded waist, using it to pull herself in, grinding her cock into Nia's crotch. Nia's knees almost gave out; she mewled, squirming, a flood of wetness adding to the slick in her panties. It soaked through her suit's crotch, and a jolt of Pandoria's latent electricity scintillated its way across her pussy.

Pandoria only relented when the others complained that she was making it difficult to further undress Nia. Reluctantly, she ceded Nia's mouth to Morag, whose kiss was brusque and forceful, but no less enjoyable for that. She let her fingers trail across Nia's stomach, then, as Nia's jumpsuit dropped down her legs, over her pubis. Rising pleasure filled Nia, Morag's fingers tantalising her mark, the pink glow brightening while Nia writhed against her.

"Something of a vulnerability," Morag said, "but a fun one, I suppose."

Nia's jumpsuit reached her feet, and she was encouraged to step out of it, leaving her with nothing but her bra and panties for cover. The former was whipped away with tragic ease, thrown into a corner of the room, leaving her breasts at the mercy of curious fingers, her stiff nipples vulnerable to suckling by wet, greedy mouths. Multiple hands dipped beneath the waistband of her panties, squeezing her arse, rubbing her sodden lips with a bevy of slick and squishy sounds. Nia moaned against Morag, pleading for what, she didn't know. Her brain was far too fogged. Down came her last scrap of cover. She was naked, surrounded. Morag stepped back, leaving her swaying on her feet.

"Fuck me," she mumbled, scarcely believing the words coming out of her mouth. "Someone please fuck me."

"Thought you'd never ask!" Pandoria leapt in, grabbing Nia's wrist, pulling her over to the bed. "Me first!"

If the others had objections, they didn't voice them. Nia allowed Pandoria to toss her into the sheets, falling sprawled and straggled across them, then Pandoria was atop her, on all fours, fingers twined, pinning her hands to the bed. She smelled of ozone. Her eyes shone behind her prismatic glasses, and the glassy electrodes that were her shoulders and the tip of her tail were glowing with a warm yellow light.

"This is going to be sooooo much fun," she crooned.

She reared up, hauled Nia into a sitting position. Pandoria was everywhere at once: touching, kissing, licking. Whenever her fingertips made contact with Nia's skin, a spark leapt from them, a tingling jolt that made Nia jump every time. She seemed to delight in zapping Nia's muscles into involuntary motion, pressing a palm to her stomach and making her abs lock up. Meanwhile, she touched her tail's bulb to Nia's back and etched a fizzling path down her spine. Nia screamed, arching back, presenting her tits to Pandoria's eager mouth. Current shot through her teat, surging from one lip to the other, and the tiny muscles beneath pulled her nipple into excruciating stiffness. Clasping it between her thumb and forefinger, Pandoria did the same to the other. Nia wailed, her body frozen, bliss being pulsed through her nips until Pandoria willed it otherwise. Finally, she did, and Nia collapsed like an abandoned puppet.

The more esoteric parts of her were just as susceptible, Nia soon found out, as Pandoria touched fingers to her core crystal and sent a light zap through it. Nia's world fractured for a moment. Her vision warped and distorted, and when it returned to normal her head was spinning and a trickle of drool was running down her chin. Pandoria giggled.

"Wow, that did a number on you. Pity I'm resistant to my own power."

She jolted Nia's crystal again, and Nia fell limp in her arms. She felt like she was floating out of her body, the seat of her being scrambled by Pandoria's current.

"Aww, ragdoll kitty," Pandoria said, laying her gently down. "Okay, I've always wanted to try this."

She trailed her fingers down Nia's stomach, and Nia knew instinctively where she was going. Pandoria alighted on her mark, and Nia felt the rising pleasure, watched the glow intensify. She heard the whine of charging electricity, and braced herself. Pandoria zapped her.

It wasn't an orgasm, as such. It was far too powerful for that. There almost wasn't even anything sexual in it. Every nerve in her body became a red-hot wire, her eyes rolled up, her ears flattened back against her head, her tongue lolled from between her teeth. She was left babbling, obliterated by the purity and potency of the bliss Pandoria had shocked into her.

"Another?" Pandoria asked, letting sparks crackled between her fingertips.

Nia pulled herself together enough to yelp "No!" She knew she could easily get addicted. "No, Pandoria, that was...incredible. Too much."

Pandoria understood. "Alright. Let's try something else."

Groaning, Nia let Pandoria manhandle her into a new position, face down, her arse raised up by a pillow under her hips.

"Got the stuff?" Pandoria asked someone else, and a moment later there was a faint clap, as of someone with lightning-fast reflexes snatching a flying bottle out of the air.

Swivelling her ears, Nia heard a cork pop, shivered and whined as cool slickness dribbled down her crack. Pandoria's fingers wormed their way in between her cheeks, circling her arsehole.

"There?" Nia said, "But I've never...ohhhh."

She discovered just how subtle Pandoria's control was. Tiny pulses persuaded her virgin pucker into slack paralysis, stretching open at the merest pressure. Pandoria slid an easy finger into her, up to the knuckle, and Nia gasped at the intrusion, settling into this new delight. Swirling her finger around Nia's rectal walls, Pandoria smeared them in lube, letting her shove another digit in alongside the other. She scissored them apart, then with another jolt that made Nia yowl and buck upwards, forced her butthole to clench, snapping Pandoria's fingers back together.

"You're a natural," Pandoria said. "Sure you've never done this before?"

"Never," Nia huffed. "It feels - it feels-"

"Weird, but good, right? I haven't even started moving yet."

Pandoria began to thrust, pumping her fingers into Nia's rear, setting her writhing and moaning, a wet stain spreading across the pillow beneath her. She buried her face in the blankets and shuddered as Pandoria added a third finger, drilling her until Nia thought she could cum from anal stimulation alone.

"I think you're ready," Pandoria stated, popping her fingers out and wiping them on Nia's back.

"Ready for wha'?" Nia raised her head, tried to blearily look over her shoulder, but couldn't see exactly what Pandoria was doing.

She got her answer, as something huge, cool and glassy touched her distended sphincter. A surge of voltage knocked the breath out of her. Pandra had brought her tail to bear, the electrode tip conducting her power far more effectively than her fingers. Nia grit her teeth, and Pandoria piled on the pressure. She spread Nia's buttocks with both hands, jolting her arse into alternating tightness and slackness, each contraction sucking in her tail a little further. Nia screamed, stretching around the bulb's widest point, then with one quick twist it was in, her ring settling slackly around Pandoria's rubbery, cable-like tail.

Pandoria kept her electrode lodged there, using a constant flow of current to keep Nia's muscles rippling around it, rather than moving it directly. She rested her hand at the base of Nia's spine and sent pulses skittering towards her brain. Turning her attention to Nia's neglected pussy, she gave it a few sharp zaps, coaxing Nia up onto hands and knees.

"What was that for?" she grumbled, then felt Pandoria shove her cock between her thighs, grinding it along her mound. The little electrodes embedded along it set her lips ablaze, though that might have just been her animalistic instincts coming to the fore as she was presented with the prospect of an actual, proper dicking.

"So you can take this," said Pandoria. "Want it?"

Nia forced out a "yes!" Pandoria didn't ask for anything more. She thrust.

Nia was going to die. She was going to die from how good it felt; her core crystal would crack and shatter and she'd be nothing but one last climax. She came immediately, every need fulfilled plus more besides. Her holes quivered around whatever had been shoved into them, spurred on by her own impulses and Pandoria's constant electrical stimulation. She could just about hear herself screaming for Pandoria to go harder.

She lay in a daze, arms crossed beneath her chest, rocked back and forth by Pandoria's hips impacting her arse, slap of flesh on flesh. The nubby electrodes studding Pandoria's cock charged and discharged at random, making her walls flutter in weird ways: patches of smooth muscle jolted into tautness here and there. And all the while there was the massive bulk of Pandoria's tail tip in her arse, rocking slightly with Pandoria's movements, but mostly remaining in place, keeping her rectum rippling around it, like it was suckling at the glass.

Pandoria reached beneath Nia and touched her tattoo, letting only the barest current flow through it this time, enough to set her on edge and keep her there. Creeping her thumb down, Pandoria gave Nia's clit a stronger dose, and that was enough to push her into another whimpering, tooth-gritting climax.

"Having fun?" Pandoria asked, giving her tail a flick, jiggling her bulb in Nia's arse. Nia could only groan, voice stolen away by Pandoria's cock pistoning in her cunt, but Pandoria took that as a yes and carried on her one-sided conversation.

"Good! Wow, you're so tight. Nothing but your fingers to work out that aching little pussy all those long nights? No sparks-" she zapped Nia's clit again, forcing a ragged scream from her lungs - "either? Poor kitty."

Pandoria fell across Nia's back, pumping her tail into her arse, her prick into her twat, piledriving Nia down until she was almost face-first in the sheets again. She stuck out her tongue, licked up the downy edge of one of Nia's ears, and Nia couldn't help herself; she purred, helpless to suppress the feline in her.

"You come to me whenever you need," Pandoria whispered. "I'll give you all the cock you can handle."

Another mini climax rocked Nia at Pandoria's promise, and Pandoria giggled, launched herself back up, grabbed Nia's waist and accelerated into a literal powerfuck. Sparks crackled between her and Nia's skin as her crotch smacked Nia's pussy, transmitted along clinging lines of wetness, leaving Nia's lips buzzing with their residual voltage, and the stink of sweat and scorched circuitry filled her sensitive nose.

Pandoria whined like an overcharged capacitor. She brought her hand down on Nia's buttock, her spanking producing an actinic flash with the impact, and Nia yowled, stung by the spark. Drowning in endorphins, it did nothing but add another rosy glow to a body already full of them. Pandoria's cock-electrodes were sparking ever more powerfully, almost painfully now, making Nia's cunt twitch and convulse in the weirdest ways. There was a void in her belly, a hunger that grew the louder Pandoria moaned, the more her cock ground away inside. Nia knew what would fill it. She balled up fistfuls of sheets, held on, hoping Pandoria would give it to her soon.

Pandoria's moans became yells, her hips crashed against Nia's rear. She gave Nia's butt a few more slaps, almost desultory, each one of them forcing another mewl from Nia's mouth. The parts of her tail that weren't buried in Nia's arse thrashed wildly, while she felt her pucker locking into an electrified spasm around the cable penetrating it and the huge glass bulb stuffed in behind it. Roaring, an exploding transformer, bolts arcing out to ground themselves in the bed's metal frame, Pandoria buried herself as deep as she could in Nia's cunt.

Het and wetness suffused Nia's canal. Her orgasm was breathless, no sound coming from her, her chest too tight to even come close to screaming. She shuddered, eyes rolling, tongue lolling, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes from the sheer satisfaction. Some ancient, atavistic part of her knew that she was being seeded, and out came the reward chemicals: good breeder, bear your kittens, let those cocks fill you to bursting. Nia's rational mind - what little of it was present - knew that the geyser of cum Pandoria was splattering over her cervix almost certainly wouldn't get her pregnant, but her body didn't have to know that.

Pandoria withdrew, jizz oozing from Nia's twat in her wake. A white waterfall cascaded between her thighs, as Nia, fucked into nirvana, lay face down and drooled into the sheets. Pandoria's cum was as electrically active as the rest of her, and every so often it released a jolt into Nia's insides, making her twitch and jump. Giggling at the sight, Pandoria worked her tail out of Nia's arsehole, wiggling it back and forth. Nia felt her sphincter widen around it, and groaned a low groan, until it popped out of her and she felt her formerly-tight little arse close slackly around this new absence.

"Up you get!" Pandoria said, wrapping her arms around Nia and hauling her up into a sitting position. She gave her one last kiss on the cheek and withdrew, adding: "I think the others want a go."

Nia tried to focus, keeping her legs tight together to stem the flow of cum. Pyra and Mythra were slowly jacking their cock, switching from one to the other in rapid succession so both of them could enjoy the raw, unfiltered sensation. With their arms crossed over, Morag was doing the same to Brighid, while Brighid held her hand cupped over her Driver's cunt, two fingers folded up inside it.

Brighid's tattoo had manifested itself. It was vaguely heart-shaped, like Nia's, but glowed a bright blue. It had a definite flame theme to it, with sharp tongues flaring off it at odd angles. The curled protrusions at the top were swirling, fiery vortexes, and the whole thing flickered internally in the same way that the frozen flame forming Brighid's gloves and stockings did.

"Us next," said Morag, and no one seemed inclined to argue. Brighid slipped sticky fingers from Morag's pussy, and, holding up her hand, made her juices steam away into nothingness. Morag, likewise, released Brighid's cock, and strode forwards, as powerful and commanding as she always was, even with a flush in her cheeks and chest and a thick trickle of wetness gradually making its way down her thigh. Brighid drifted regally along behind her. They sat beside Nia on the edge of the bed: Morag on her right, Brighid on her left.

Brighid rested her hand on Nia's tattoo, and Nia gasped at the heat of her flame-glove. It was controlled, nowhere near the inferno Brighid could produce if she so wanted, but it was still sweltering. Combined with the now-familiar pleasure from having her obscene brand rubbed, Nia quickly broke out into a fresh sweat, washing away the stickiness that had accumulated across her body under Pandoria's love making.

"I'm envious that you can use your own mark," Brighid said, dimpling Nia's skin with her fingertips.

Nia noticed that touching different parts produced different sensations. When Brighid's fingertips brushed over the orchid-like outcroppings, for example, she felt her cum-hunger upon her again, like her ovaries were wide open, aching for sperm to wriggle into them and fertilise every last one of her eggs. When Brighid touched the neck of the heart, Nia felt a throb just below the opening of her womb, her pussy clenching, contracting. And a prod at the rayed circle in the middle of it all made her feel...full. Satisfied, like she'd successfully been bred and her belly was as tight and round as a drum. It was all underlaid with the usual orgasmic pleasure, growing the longer Brighid's fingers stayed in contact.

"Lady Morag is stingy with her use of mine," Brighid continued, pulling her hand away. Nia sighed at the loss of her touch.

"I'm not stingy," Morag said, reaching across Nia to give Brighid's own tattoo a brief massage. Brighid groaned, her cock jumping, a bead of precum swelling at the tip. "I'm cautious. I can't have my Blade becoming a desperate slut obsessed with having her mark rubbed."

"You might enjoy it if I did."

"I might," Morag said, "but the proud nation of Mor Adain would not enjoy having our combat efficiency damaged. Which brings me to my point. You, Nia, are going to get addicted now you know you can just get yourself off so easily, whenever you like and as many times as you like."

"I beg your pardon?" Nia didn't particularly like what Morag was implying about her willpower, even as Brighid's fingers ghosting over her mark made her tremble, made her want to grab Brighid's hand and hold her palm across the entire thing.

"All you need is a little training," Morag continued. "It'll help you better resist your heat, too."

"I know perfectly well how to deal with my heat, thank you! I don't give you advice on how to handle - you know, the human version."

"My period doesn't leave me craving sex for days on end," said Morag, levelly.

"Sometimes it does," Brighid whispered to Nia.

"Brighid!" Morag snapped. "Not helping." Brighid settled serenely back.

Morag slid the riding crop from the holster on her thigh, swished it menacingly through the air and slapped it against her palm. "A few swats every time you cum. To encourage you to hold on for longer. Get the most out of each climax."

By now Nia suspected that Morag had ulterior motives for training her, and that it wouldn't exactly be a rigorous ideal. Besides, if she kept arguing Morag would too, and she really just wanted her to shut up and put something in her cunt. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, fine, let's 'train.'"

"Finally," said Mythra, exasperation in her voice. "Watching a threesome should not be this boring."

"Very good," said Morag. "Brighid?"

Brighid held up her hands, and whips of violent blue flame erupted from them. Nia cringed away as they shot towards her, wrapping around her, but there was no pain, just a deep, abiding heat that sank all the way into her body. The twin serpents embraced her neck, coiled their way down her body, pinioning her arms to her sides. When she was thoroughly bound, their ends lashed out and slithered under her thighs, constricting them in a few loops. They dragged them apart, baring her pussy for everyone.

"Brighid, how..." Nia struggled against her new bonds, finding them unbreakable, solid ropes of fire. They bit into her slightly every time she took a breath.

"Shhh," Brighid said, scooting around behind Nia. She hauled her into her lap. Her cock nestled between Nia's arse cheeks, huge, hard and even hotter than the rest of her. "Let Lady Morag do her work."

Morag ran her hand down Nia's stomach, skipping over a loop of flame whip. She ground the heel of her palm into Nia's mark, intensifying the pink glow, making Nia arch back into Brighid's embrace, brain swamped by another influx of breeding-related sensations.

The slow approach of Morag's fingers was torture, as was Brighid's cock rubbing up against her rear, close but far from close enough. She'd have taken it in any hole Brighid pleased, just so long as she had some dick in her. But Brighid kept it outside her body, merely taking the opportunity to bite down gently on Nia's ear, and to cup her tits in both hands, thumbs grazing her nipples, squeezing until they almost burned.

Morag's fingers made contact with Nia's mound, brushing through her silvery fluff of pubes, slishing over wet lips. She spread Nia's petals wide, stretching her hole open between them, so that Nia's felt the froth of her juices and Pandoria's still sparking cum drained from her, spilling out into a puddle beneath her crotch.

"Pretty desperate, aren't you," Morag commented, tracing slow circles around Nia's opening, each one prompting a hitching, whiny breath from her. "No matter. I'll give you what you need."

She launched straight into a furious shlicking, startling Nia into a scream at the sudden friction. Morag's hand went up and down her slit in a blur: no warm-up, no foreplay, just raw stimulation. Nia howled, her clit jostled beneath its hood, Morag's touch so direct she could barely stand it. Her thighs strained against Brighid's flame whips, making absolutely no headway, and in the end all she did was exhaust herself. She sat shivering against Brighid, soothed and comforted by the Blade's soft hands and kisses to her neck and jaw, while the Driver inflicted merciless pleasure upon her, forcing her towards a shamefully quick climax.

"Pitiful!" Morag roared. She dragged dripping fingers away from Nia's cunt, shoved them into her gaping mouth, and without even thinking Nia sucked on them, tasting her own slick. A moment later Morag laid into her thighs with her crop, drawing out a pattern of pain down the soft inner skin. Nia squealed around her instructor's digits, writhing against the stinging spots making their way down her legs. Morag finished, popped her fingers from Nia's mouth and returned them to her twat.

"You'll last longer this time, won't you?" she said, and plunged them, saliva-drenched, into Nia's twitching tunnel.

But it was not to be, as Morag brutally frigged her, pounding her fingers into her, hooking to catch her g-spot every time, while her thumb found a permanent resting place on Nia's pearl, pushing it back into the surrounding flesh. With her other hand, Morag traced arcane symbols across Nia's mark, sending endless bliss flowing into her. It made her crave the cock rutting away between her buttocks, never actually penetrating her but always seemingly on the verge of doing so. She gazed hungrily at Pandoria and Pyra/Mythra, brazenly jerking themselves just a few feet in front of her. All it took was one visualisation of them pushing her down, folding back her thighs and pile driving into her to fill her with their cum to send her over the edge.

Morag's punishment followed, and Nia wailed again, twisting uselessly in agonised ecstasy, not sure whether she was trying to avoid the strokes or lean into them. The next orgasm and subsequent torment drove tears from her eyes, her face streaking with them, her chin in drool. She was beginning to crave the pain, and the surge of endorphins that followed.

"Count my thrusts!" Morag commanded, driving her fingers back into Nia.

She began to babble numbers, barely able to feel Morag twisting and stroking inside her over the undifferentiated pleasure erupting from below her navel. Twenty-three was all it took, coupled with the constant tooth-gritting touches to her clit and her mark, plus Brighid's hands at her breasts, her lips and teeth at her neck. Nia squirted this time, convulsing, hips rocking between Brighid's lap and Morag's grasp. Morag yanked her besmirched palm away in a shower of droplets and shoved it in Nia's face, smearing her with her own juices. Shamelessly, Nia inhaled, luxuriating in her own pheromone-laden scent. Morag's next dose of the whip brought her back to some sort of sanity, and she savoured the pain, letting it clear her mind just in time for it to be fogged again by Morag's touch.

Nia survived twenty-five strokes, then twenty-seven, with Morag's chastising blows becoming correspondingly less fierce. Nia couldn't tell whether her willpower was actually improving or whether she was just getting completely fucked out. Her pussy felt raw and sticky, her lips hot and puffy, the trapezoidal welts along her thighs blazed a glorious, stinging red. Her orgasms had an edge to them: an exhausted, achy aftertaste. Morag seemed to be flagging too, her thrusts slower, her massaging of Nia's tattoo more distracted.

Brighid, though, seemed to just be getting started. She fucked Nia's arse crack ever faster, bouncing her on her lap, cock grinding against her slick pucker. Every time Brighid lifted her, Nia expected her to drop her onto her prick, impaling and screwing her arse just the way she wanted. But Brighid was a constant tease, even as her hands blazed so fiercely against Nia's tits that Nia feared she'd leave red palm prints behind, even as her breath became the exhaust of a furnace on the back of her neck. Nia envisioned her fat, juicy dick pulsing between her cheeks, ready to explode and smother her with the cum she craved. If only it was going inside her. The idea gave her another orgasm at Morag's hands: a shivery little womb-clencher that just emphasised her need to be filled.

At last, Brighid pulled back, and something hard pressed against Nia's arsehole. Nia squealed, certain that she was going to get her wish. It amazed her how quickly she'd come around to the idea of anal. She realised, though, that the thing against her sphincter was actually too hard to be a cock. Unyielding, and cold, too, against an orifice so recently warmed by Brighid's fire poker of a penis. Then Brighid was pushing it into her, and she was opening wide around it, spreading around its slick, smooth bulk. Muscles that had only just re-tightened themselves protested briefly, then yielded, and the object plopped into her, settling into her rectum, walls clutching around a very foreign-feeling object. Where the hell had Brighid even kept it?

"How cute," Brighid said, but failed to elaborate.

She returned to frotting Nia's butt, with slightly more difficulty now it was plugged, using the meat of Nia cheeks to grind against. Nia shook along with her, approaching the edge of Morag's latest fingerfuck, while Brighid's dickslit slimed trails of boiling precum over her buttocks, lubricating Brighid's final manic thrusts.

Three fingertips jammed into her sweet spot forced one more climax onto Nia, and she rocked helplessly in Brighid's lap, convulsing as if Pandoria had shocked her again. Her cunt clenched on Morag's fingers, her arsehole on whatever toy was occupying it. Her movements were enough to set Brighid off, and with a dainty scream, she let go. Nia felt like she'd stepped suddenly into a scalding shower, as ropes of Brighid's jizz spattered up her back, clinging to her, marking her with its scent and warmth.

Brighid's flame whips dissipated, and Nia fell forward, panting, chilly sweat breaking out across her body in the sudden cold. Morag caught her, pushing back her lank hair from her forehead with an uncharacteristically caring hand.

"You did quite well, lass," she said. "But we have to train some more if you really want to resist temptation, okay?"

"Mmmm," Nia groaned, not quite up to speech yet.

Morag peeled Brighid away, who stepped off the bed as composed and airily as she'd climbed on, and Nia took a moment to collect herself. She pulled herself into a reasonably dignified position, admiring the red stripes criss-crossing her body from Brighid's whips, and the welts decorating her thighs. Under such strict discipline, she felt rather proud of herself for having borne up so well.

Something fluffy tickled her leg. She grabbed at it, finding what looked like a grey-furred length of rope. Giving it a tug, she gasped as the plug in her arse strained against the edges of her hole. She'd been given a tail, to make her a little bit more of an animal. Well, if she was going to be reminded of her feline side...

"C'mon," she said, looking Pyra direct in the eye. She was busy jerking off Pandoria, while Pandoria reciprocated, her tail tip pressed to Pyra's slit. As Nia watched, the bulb glowed yellow, and discharged a jolt of electricity into Pyra's quim. Pyra began to scream, and Mythra finished it.

"Someone come and bloody breed me," Nia continued, laying languorously back, hands between her legs spreading her hole wide. "Have you forgotten who's in heat here?"

Mythra grinned and tugged herself away from Pandoria, who resignedly let her go. Duty called. Clambering onto the bed, she threw herself across Nia, pinning her down. She grabbed one of her braids, idly twisting it in her hand, then yanking it until Nia whined.

"Kitty wants breeding?" she said, letting go of Nia's hair and reaching back.

She grabbed her cock, rubbed it against Nia's slit, up and down, clit to hole. Nia clenched up as it bumped over her opening, already feeling it thrusting into her depths.

"I guess I can fuck your dirty little cunt," Mythra said, dismissively, as if it was a chore. "But you've gotta ask nicely, okay? Want me to fill you up? Pump a load of kittens into that womb?"

Her hand shot upwards; she jammed her thumb into the central circle on Nia's tattoo, driving it in deep. For a moment Nia was pregnant, heavy and glowing with fat milky tits. Mythra let go, and the illusion passed, but the need to feel like it could come true remained.

"Please, Mythra," Nia whined, scrabbling for Mythra's cock, trying to sit up enough to grab it. Mythra grabbed her hand again, forced it back up, and pressed her whole body down on her, smushing her into the sheets, their tits squeezed together.

"Please what?"

"Mythra, c'mon, you said you would-"

"Ah, no begging, no dick."

"Please, fuck me!"

Mythra pushed herself back, pulling her dick away from Nia's mound. "Well, if you don't even want to bother trying..."

The moan of despair Nia made humiliated her to her core. She was losing herself to her craving, and she kind of loved it.

"Please, fuck me until I can't walk! Fuck my womb full of your cum! Please, just stick your cock in me, I can't stand it anymore!"

Mythra laughed. "Needy, aren't you? Alright, I guess you've earned it."

One quick twitch of her hips, and her dick was buried in Nia's twat. A mini orgasm swept Nia away, and she yowled, throwing up her arms and legs, hugging Mythra close, pussy rippling over her cock, her arse doing the same to the plug jammed into it. Fierce lips landed on hers, a forceful tongue wriggled its way into her mouth: Mythra dominating her with a breath-stealing kiss. It turned gentle halfway through, and it was Pyra who pulled away from her, wet strands connecting their mouths.

"Don't worry, Nia," she said, her smile warm and loving. She ran her hand through Nia's hair, curled thumb and forefinger around one of her ears and scritched the base. Nia purred, pushing her head against Pyra's hand.

"We'll take care of you, like we promised."

Nia was too cock-drunk to pay much attention to her partners for a while, as they wound up their fucking, hammering themselves against her, giving her the deep-down satisfaction that she urgently needed. She felt every millimetre of their dicks: veins, ridges, curves. Mythra's was almost the exact length of her canal, all but kissing her cervix with each thrust, the perfect inseminator. Nia, in her more fantastical moments, imagined it breaching her womb, bloating her with the stuff of life, impregnating her in a second. Impractical, and definitely painful, but a powerful enough image that Nia clawed at the sheets and babbled nonsense about Mythra doing it to her.

Pyra was shorter and thicker, astoundingly so. Nia fancied she could hear her walls creaking around it when Pyra tagged in, stretching her wide, making her ready for their load. When Nia peered down the length of her body, she could see a faint bump above her crotch, moving with Pyra's thrusts. Further, her tattoo glowed as the bulge passed under it, distorting it, and Nia gasped at its distant, but definite sensations. Like Pyra was activating it from the other side.

She was hardly a pillow princess, clinging to her partners, returning their kisses, nibbling at their necks and shoulders, but gradually Nia realised she had a rare opportunity to explore two bodies at once. She yanked down Pyra's red bra, baring a pair of luscious round tits, tapering to perfect pink nipples and rosy areolae. Nia pawed and slobbered at them, sucking on each teat like a nursing kitten, Pyra's moans ringing in her ears.

When Pyra shifted to Mythra, her bra changed to white but stayed where it was, and her breasts reshaped themselves in Nia's grasp. Now they were pointier, her nipples harder, more self-contained. Firmer, too, like the rest of her body. Nia let her hand wander down Mythra's flank, there to squeeze a taut arse, muscles flexing as she pumped her, effort evident in the strain of her tendons. But Pyra's, when she was back, jiggled so beautifully under Nia's kneading fingers.

The bed was rocking beneath Nia, casters squeaking, frame crunching under stresses its carpenters had never designed for. Pyra and Mythra's hips were impacting Nia's so powerfully that she felt she was being pounded into the mattress, encased in a Nia-shaped crater. Her screams rose to the point where she risked disturbing their neighbours, and Mythra silenced her by slapping her hand across her lips, forcing in two fingers for Nia to suck on. When Pyra reemerged, she relented, and took the gentler approach of leaning down to kiss her, squeezing their tits together, and Nia moaned freely into her mouth.

The closer they got to the edge, the faster Pyra and Mythra shifted, until they were almost flickering back and forth, bodies changing upon and within Nia moment by moment. Her pussy could barely get a grip on one cock before it became another, and her walls flexed and twitched, twinging at the sudden voids and stretches. Pyra and Mythra twined their fingers with Nia's, pinning her arms to the bed, and spread themselves across her body. They flattened themselves across her, driving their tongue into her mouth, their arse rising and falling, hammering their cock into her cunt.

She was breathless and desperate, and her tattoo pulsed as urgently as her pussy and womb, sparking her with fresh pleasure every time Pyra or Mythra rubbed against it. Her sweat all but steamed from her, while Pyra and Mythra's pattered down over her, their breath as harsh and hot as hers.

"Fuck, Nia," Mythra gasped, breaking their kiss in a spray of saliva. "It's like you're milking me. I can feel that twat squeezing - you ready to get filled up?"

"Yes yes please give it to me," Nia babbled, struggling against Mythra's grasp, trying to buck up against her, to take her thrusts ever deeper.

"We're so close," Pyra said, as she appeared. She dipped down to kiss Nia's forehead. "You feel...ohhhh, you feel so good. Just-"

"-a-"

"-few-"

"-more!"

Mythra screamed, and remaining herself as she spasmed, wildly humping Nia, drawing out her last few ecstatic strokes before her climax. She buried her lovely long cock in Nia's pussy, up to the root, her tip kissing Nia's cervix, and let loose, splashing hot gobs of cum across that barrier. And Nia's body rewarded her for doing as it demanded. Her eyes rolled up in her skull, and she had just enough time to slam her jaw shut before she woke up the entire inn. She howled out her muffled pleasure through her nose and her sealed lips: endless 'mmphs' all accompanied by a muscular tremble that started in her toes and rolled all the way up to the tips of her ears. Each was accompanied by a throb from her tattoo. She rode out the mind-blanking pleasure, and gradually, the convulsions tapered off, and she was left chilled, sweat-slick and shivery.

She thought that was it. Mythra's dick popped out of her limp and dripping, leaving her gaped wide and feeling a raw tingling between her petals. But Pyra was still hard. She clambered off Nia, rolled her onto her side. Nia could only manage a half-protesting, half-begging groan as Pyra cuddled up behind her, reached down and gripped her 'tail'. Slowly, she wiggled the plug out of Nia's arse, and Nia mewled, stretching around it, then slackly closing up in its wake. Pyra wriggled in closer, and resting a hand on Nia's mark, ground her cock between Nia's buttocks, and pressed the tip against her hole. The plug had left her nice and loose, and after a few quick breaths to relax herself, even Pyra's girth slipped effortlessly in.

She penetrated a little deeper than the plug had, and Nia groaned, feeling her arse opening up around Pyra's hard flesh, the throb of it reverberating against Nia's clinging walls. Pyra kept on reaming her until her pelvis was flush with Nia's butt, the entirety of her dick buried inside her. She sighed, and nuzzled at Nia's neck, delicately nipping at her skin. Very gradually, she began to move, dragging her cock back out, Nia's sphincter sliding down her length. She kept her hand circling Nia's tattoo, occasionally darting down to give her clit a rub, filling her with distracting pleasure as she thrust, drew back, thrust again, each one coming a little easier.

They settled into a smooth, lazy anal fuck, Nia sighing, Pyra softly moaning. Nia rolled her arse back against Pyra's cock, shivering and squeezing her thighs together, tantalised by how her cock felt embedded in her rear. A steady trickle of juices and cum flowed from her pussy, drooling out as her slick lips rubbed over one another, over her legs and down to the sheets. She would have happily stayed like that all night, but her heat was reasserting itself, and she needed a more vigorous approach.

Luckily, Mythra was able to provide. Pyra swapped forms with her, and the sensation of her cock suddenly lengthening to probe Nia's rectum even deeper was bizarre and enticing. Mythra immediately upped the pace, thrusting with every bit of leverage their position could provide, and claimed Nia's body for herself. She dug a thumb into the centre of Nia's tattoo, assailing her with a tooth-grinding surge of bliss, and while Nia was crying out for mercy she bit the back of her neck far more fiercely than Pyra had, indenting it with red tooth marks. She slapped her hand down on Nia's tit, and Nia felt her nipple crushed between the knuckles of two fingers. She yowled at the confluence of pain and pleasure, writhing, then, as Mythra dragged her tongue up the edge of her ear, purring.

When Pyra returned, she took on some of Mythra's exuberance, though she remained as gentle with her hands. As they'd done before, Pyra and Mythra began to switch back and forth, tagging in whenever one of them needed to experience their kitty-slut's arse directly. Their voices rose again, and Nia thought she might cum even quicker from having her butt screwed. She was all ready to ride it out, let Pyra and Mythra bring her off, when someone else intervened.

Pandoria leapt onto the bed, swinging her tail wildly for balance, and laid hands on Nia and, present for the moment, Mythra.

"Hey!" she said, "You've been going for ages! Roll over so I can..."

"Excuse me!" Mythra snapped, though she didn't stop. "We're kind of occupied here? The hell do you - ahh, hey!"

Pandoria managed to make Mythra topple over onto her back, and Nia, not having much choice in the matter, rolled over with her, splayed out across her body.

"Ow! Quit it, Pandoria."

"H-hold on, Mythra," Nia said. "Let's maybe see where she's going with this."

Because Nia, watching Pandoria crouch between her thighs, had a very good idea of where she was going with it, and wanted it very badly.

"I see one hole that isn't occupied," Pandoria said, running a tingling finger up Nia's drippy slit. "And I've just gotta try that pussy again!"

She unceremoniously leapt atop Nia, sandwiching her between two warm bodies, gave her a quick, sloppy, staticky kiss. Mythra made muffled protests from beneath, but Nia couldn't pay them any mind. Pandoria's cock was butting up against her mound and her womb was begging for more cum.

"Having fun?" Pandoria asked.

"I-" Nia began, but then Pandoria laid her hands on her tits, gave her nipples a jolt that made her shriek and shoved her cock into her, bumping her electric studs along her walls.

Instantly, Nia was back where she'd begun, with Pandoria puppeteering her, using expertly calibrated nervous shocks to make her dance, to make her walls ripple around Pandoria's cock like they were sucking on it. Each individual electrode on Pandoria's cock dug into Nia's flesh, zapping her in waves that travelled up and down her twat. With her muscles as Pandoria's plaything, she could only lie there and drool while Pandoria rutted into her with her usual blistering speed.

The crucial difference this time, of course, was that her arse wasn't filled with Pandoria’s tail. Pyra and Mythra still occupied it, and they weren't going to let Pandoria have all the fun. After their disorientation had passed, they got back into action, grabbing Nia's waist and using Pandoria's thrust to fuel their momentum. They dragged Nia onto their dick, let Pandoria fuck her back off, trying to match the hyperactive electro-goblin's speed, however futile an effort it might be. The result was that their cocks pistoned inside Nia's holes: one in, one out, squishing the barrier between arse and pussy between them. From their yelps, and the twitch of their body, Nia guessed that some of Pandoria's current was leaking through to their prick.

She might have gotten away with just the three of them, using her, were it not for the fact that in wrestling her, Pyra and Mythra onto their backs, Pandoria had repositioned them so that Nia's head was at the edge of the bed. She had her eyes screwed shut, mewling, thanks to Pandoria simultaneously electrifying her clit and her tattoo. Her brain was so swamped with pleasure that she barely noticed something warm, firm and slightly slick tapping her on the forehead.

Nia opened her eyes, to see two dicks hovering above her. Two see-through dicks. She blinked, refocused, and the two dicks became one thick opaque dick, with hazy blue flames flickering around it and a drop of precum at its tip. And above it, upside down, smiling serenely, Brighid. Nia knew precisely what she had to do. She let her head flop back, draping it over Pyra and Mythra's shoulder, and opened her mouth. Carefully, Brighid pushed her way into her mouth, grinding against her cheek until she hit her throat. Nia gagged and swallowed, drooling wildly, a couple of tears springing to her eyes, but she battled on, gulping until Brighid was lodged in her throat and she was plugged all three ways.

She felt the mattress depress around her, heard a gasp from Pandoria, the lap of a tongue, a deep moan. Warm wetness pattered down over her chin, neck and chest. Nia couldn't see much past Brighid's crotch, but she wriggled a little and managed to catch a glimpse of Morag's pussy hovering over her, soaked with her juices. Pandoria's tongue flicked out over it, actinic sparks leaping from flesh to flesh, little zaps that made Morag gasp. She tried to maintain her usual discipline, but Pandoria's enthusiastic laps quickly had her squealing along with everyone else.

Breathless, glutching down saliva and precum, filled fit to burst, Nia could only surrender. She spread her legs as wide as she could for Pyra, Mythra and Pandoria, kicking them up whenever she had the strength, and pawed blindly at the softness above her, squeezing tits and buttocks wherever she found them. She worked her throat around Brighid's shaft, rolling her tongue around it, not caring about the drool dribbling into her nose and down her cheeks. Her face was a sweaty, soaked mess anyway. Tensing her arse and pussy, she kept herself tight for the three fucking her down there, loving the sound of their screams whenever she clamped down on their dicks, urging them to go harder.

The crackle of electricity between Pandoria's dick and Nia's pussy sounded like miniature thunderclaps, deliciously painful in their heat and the way they made her muscles spasm, and just delicious when a stray arc earthed itself into her clit or, better yet, her tattoo. Pyra and Mythra were shifting every few seconds again, their cocks reshaping her arsehole, never letting her get used to their presence. Her core crystal felt like it was filling up, as though she was approaching an orgasm of the soul as well as the body, doubly so when Pandoria pressed her fingertips to her mark and sent sparks shooting through it. It was only by sheer effort of will that Nia kept herself from gritting her teeth around Brighid's cock, as she shook and mmph-screamed and let her eyes roll madly in her skull.

Brighid's sighs took on a new urgency. She grabbed Nia's braids and drove herself into her mouth so rapidly that she shook the bed. Nia spluttered, gagging again, batting at Brighid's thighs in an effort to get her to slow down. Too late, Brighid's cock throbbed wildly, seemingly stretching Nia's throat even wider, then sticky, goopy heat shot down her throat, express all the way to her stomach. Brighid pulled out while she was still cumming, and Nia coughed up her next load, snorting a couple of bubbles out her nose, while Brighid spent the rest across her face and Morag's arse.

Nia figured Brighid was done for a while, but she grabbed Morag's hand and pulled it back against her tattoo. It glowed a fierce blue, and her cock sprung back into life, taut skin glistening with spittle and jizz. She pressed it to Morag's cunt and thrust. Morag's scream pierced Nia's ears, and a fresh rain of wetness spattered down across her body as Brighid began to screw her driver from behind.

Between cock and tongue, Morag didn't last long, and came with another howl, even as Brighid and Pandoria kept fucking and licking her. Nia could smell her climax, all musk and sweat, and she breathed it in, letting it propel her towards her own. Pyra and Mythra flickered between one another once more; Pandoria's mewls reverberated through Morag's twat. They were holding on for her sake, but there was no need to keep them in suspense. Nia let herself go.

Her orgasm almost frightened her in its intensity. Like her body was shutting down everything it didn't need, she went slack, head lolling off the edge of the mattress, head bumping against the frame. Meanwhile, rippling, boiling, blinding ecstasy exploded within her, erupting from her cunt, clawing its way up her spine. Fluids spurted from the seal between her hole and Pandoria's cock, soaking them both, so that her last few thrusts were accompanied by lewd wet splats. She was equally drippy up above, drooling out the remnants of Brighid's cum as she screamed.

Milked by the sudden tightness of Nia's insides, Pyra, Mythra and Pandoria came with her. This time, Pyra was the one who got the climax first hand, and she gladly made the most of it. She slammed her fat prick all the way into Nia's arse, and whined from below as she shot rope after rope of thick spunk deep into her guts, making her feel bloated and hot inside. With a long, giggly 'ahhhhhh!', Pandoria did the same in Nia's pussy, and sweet after-climaxes rolled across her, her mating urge satisfied for another moment. Pandoria's seed was just as electrically active as before, and sent tingling shocks through her whole tunnel as Pandoria pulled out and let it pool at the bottom, slowly dripping out of her distended hole.

With sighs, kisses and cuddles, Nia's lovers gradually clambered off or slithered out from under her. They repositioned her in the middle of the bed, letting her come down from the high of being so thoroughly fucked. Beside her, Morag pushed Brighid down to the sheets, crouched over her and rode her, taking back her usual dominant position. The other side, Pandoria sat down in Pyra and Mythra's lap, slipped their dick inside herself and lazily bounced. Watching out of the corner of one eye, Nia saw her reach for Pyra's core crystal and zap it. Pyra shivered, and morphed into Mythra. Pandoria groaned, driving Mythra's longer dick deep into herself, and whenever she wanted a change she gave their crystal another jolt.

Nia half-dozed, letting the scent and sound of sex wash over her, reinvigorating her libido, luxuriating in the slow glug of cum leaking from her arsehole and pussy. Eventually, her heat demanded more. She sat up, blinked slowly, watched her friends fucking. Morag looked so hot and powerful, slapping her hips down on Brighid's cock, her hands squeezing her tits. Pyra and Mythra were at Pandoria's mercy, switching at her whim, while Pandoria kept their prick sawing into her pussy, occasionally popping out when she transformed them into Pyra a bit too soon. That was okay though, one thrust and she'd sink straight back onto its thickness, moaning for more. Nia felt entirely left out.

"Ahem," she coughed. "I thought we were here for my problem?"

"Getting greedy, kitty?" Mythra asked over Pandoria's shoulder. "I guess if you can't wait..."

"We're ready and willing!" Pandoria said, leaping off Mythra's lap with a mock salute.

"See, this is why you need more discipline, lass," said Morag, embracing her from behind.

"I think we're a little past that," Brighid said, doing the same.

"Anything you need," said Pyra, leaning in to kiss her.

They surrounded her like a carnal hurricane, doing everything they and she could imagine. She was never without a cock in her arse or pussy, without one to suck or a twat to bury her face in. Hands covered her, pinching and stroking: nipples, tits, tattoo, clit, overriding her will with sheer sensuality until she was their obedient pet. No sooner had someone filled her hole with their jizz then someone else was down there to eat it out of her, sometimes to swallow it, sometimes to dribble it out over her body, sometimes to push it into her mouth and snowball it back and forth.

They had her on her knees, using nothing but fingers to pleasure her, thrusting into her arsehole and pussy, and occasionally her mouth, when someone had a moment. Teeth sank into her ears, fingertips scritched at the base of them, until she was purring like a housecat. Her lovers kept up a constant pressure on her tattoo, blanking her mind with bliss, while they frotted against her butt and thighs, smearing her with precum and juice. She came countless times under their touch, until they pushed her onto all fours.

Pyra, Mythra and Pandoria presented their cocks to her, and she greedily bobbed her head on them, switching between the two until they got tired of waiting and just thrust them into her mouth together. Behind, Brighid lined herself up and launched into a quick, sloppy fuck, driving Nia deeper onto her jaw-tiring pair of dicks. Brighid came quickly, inundating Nia with her seed, but she kept on screwing her, pumping cumload after cumload into her insatiable pussy. Nia, when she got a moment, twisted round to find out how she was doing it, and saw Morag with her hand spread across Brighid's mark, keeping her hard and full of whatever magic was fuelling her torrent of jizz. Brighid's face was twisted in pleasure, her usual serene expression lost to a drooling, open mouth.

Pyra, Mythra and Pandoria finished in Nia's mouth, tingling her tongue and throat with Pandoria's electric cum. Brighid pulled out of her, and her backed up seed spurted from Nia like a high-pressure hose, smearing her thighs, puddling on the bed. Nia had never felt quite so full and happy. She could almost feel her cervix drawing up the sterile seed, tricking her biology into thinking she was doing as she was told.

Her partners weren't done with her yet, though. They rolled her onto her back, and Morag mounted her face, grinding her slick folds over it, smearing it in wetness and traces of Brighid's spunk. She bent over, flattening herself across Nia's body, and as Nia stuck out her tongue and went to work on her pussy, she did the same, slurping her Blade's bounteous semen out of her.

Nia didn't have much light in her crotch-cavern, but she had enough to watch Morag get her slit speared apart on Brighid's cock. She closed her eyes as the first few thrusts sent another shower of pussy juice down upon her, and carried on licking, splitting her attention between dick and clit. Hands lifted her legs, and she was dragged a little way across the bed, her butt coming to rest on Pyra and Mythra's lap. Another dick filled her - whether Pyra's or Mythra's she was too fucked out to care. All that mattered was that it was a dick.

She spent a happy time trapped under all those bodies, with Pandoria standing above them all, getting her dick sucked by Brighid and her tail by Pyra and Mythra. And when they were done, after Brighid slid her cock from Morga's pussy, redirected it to Nia's mouth and gave her another load to swallow down, while Pyra and Mythra filled up her pussy, her friends were still ready to give her what she needed.

Passed from partner to partner, each fucking her in their own way, Nia had her mountain of lust chipped away over the hours. Five bodies and six people laid in a sweaty pile, cum-soaked pile, tangled round one another, all panting, all exhausted. Nia pushed her sopping hair back from her brow, and looked down at herself. Underneath all the dried jizz, her tattoo had vanished.

"It's gone," she murmured.

"Finally!" Mythra said. "I never took you for such a slut."

"You're all good then, Nia?" Pandoria asked.

"Not...not really. Gormotti heat lasts two weeks. I think it'll be back tomorrow."

"I suppose we'll just have to discipline you some more, then," said Morag.

"Quite right, Lady Morag," Brighid added. "Even more strictly."

Mythra sighed. "Ugh, what a pain. I guess we can fuck you again, though. If you really need it."

She became Pyra, who cradled Nia's head, let her rest it on her lap, and stroked her hair and ears. "Whenever you need it, Nia."

And Nia, smiling, a low purr rumbling in her throat, figured that her heat needn't be so bad, if she wasn't too sore to do all of this again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to Anonymous for this one. If you'd like to keep up with my fics as they come out, you can follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com (hey, it got me started)


End file.
